


Round Two

by BiffElderberry



Series: Dragon Rider [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly worship, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Facial, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Rimming, Spitroasting, monster cock, paid for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “He’s your dragon, you get to take care of it,” Isenris continued. He had an idea of what Brandret was asking him to do, and he certainly had no intention of taking another dragon egg right now.“Please, Isenris, I’ve never...”“You’ve never had a dragon stick himself so far up your ass you can barely breath?” Isenris interrupted. “Here’s a tip, it hurts, a lot.”“I’ll pay you,” Brandret offered.





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> In the comments of the last fic Prixdarkart and a few other comments mentioned that Omery needed a turn at Isenris. I thought oh yes, I think he does get a turn, but when I looked at my outline I saw that I had managed to forget him in entirety! So I had to correct that. 
> 
> Also a huge thanks to Reeby10, who I should really be thanking every time I post a thing. First and foremost she betas literally everything I write and saves you all from my horrible use of commas (really I'm all over the place.) She also puts up with me shouting fic ideas via text at her at all hours of the day and night. So she is awesome!

“Isenris! Isenris!” someone whispered harshly, shaking him. 

Isenris woke with a start. He instantly reached for where his dagger should have been on his belt, but found himself grasping at thin air. He tried to jump to his feet, ready to take on his would-be attacker, but pain laced up his spine. 

“Ow,” he groaned flopping back against the bed. It was all coming back to him. It had only been a few hours since he had taken two eggs from Arboth. He was still in the infirmary at Y’sord. 

“Really?” Brandret smirked. “If I was trying to kill you, you would have been dead already.” 

“What do you want?” Isenris replied, pushing himself up to sit, despite his muscles’ protest. 

“It’s Omery,” Brandret said, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s gone into rut.”

“And? That doesn’t sound like my problem,” Isenris said. “Please blow out the candles on your way out.” 

“Jenro is gone, they left shortly after Arboth refused Eadlas,” Brandret continued, “and you know Arboth and Omery get along worse than we do.” 

“So? He’s your dragon, you get to take care of it,” Isenris continued. He had an idea of what Brandret was asking him to do, and he certainly had no intention of taking another dragon egg right now. 

“Please, Isenris, I’ve never...” 

“You’ve never had a dragon stick himself so far up your ass you can barely breath?” Isenris interrupted. “Here’s a tip, it hurts, a lot.” 

“I’ll pay you,” Brandret offered. 

“No,” Isenris stated. It was tempting. While the Dragon Council did supply him with basic gear and rations and he did have a place to sleep while he was at a fort, the pay was pretty miserable. 

“Please,” Brandret pleaded. 

“How do I know you’re not just trying to get your dragon to eat me?”

“Because then I’d be in trouble?” Brandret offered.

“Yes, but I’d be dead so your punishment wouldn’t matter much to me.” 

“Please, Isenris, he’s going to rampage soon.” Brandret really did look desperate. 

“No,” Isenris held his ground. Brandret would have to deal with it himself; after all, it was his responsibility as a dragon rider. 

“I’ll pay you 100 silvers,” Brandret offered. 

“I’m not that cheap,” Isenris scoffed.

“Fine ten gold?” Brandret reached for his money pouch, and pulled out the offered coins. Isenris eyed them warily. Ten gold was was over 2 months pay. He would be able to replace some of his worn clothing, and maybe stay at a few inns on future missions instead of sleeping in his tent on the outskirts of towns. Plus, he might be able to hold this above Brandret in the future. 

“Alright, help me up,” Isenris gave in. He grabbed the coins from Brandret’s hand before the other man could change his mind and tucked them into his satchel for safe keeping. 

Pain arched up his spine as Brandret helped pull him to his feet. There was a distinct throbbing in his ass. His legs felt weak, like they would barely support him. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Brandret let go of him and Isenris nearly toppled over.

“Last time I took an egg, it took me three days to get back up,” Isenris warned. “I might need your help getting to the arena.” He loathed the idea of having to lean on Brandret for support. “One comment and I go back to bed and leave you to deal with this.” 

“Come on,” Brandret said, tucking Isenris’ arm over his shoulders, and wrapping his own arm around his waist. “Before Omery destroys the fort.” 

They hobbled in silence to the arena door. As he walked, Isenris found his muscles loosened up a little. He was still sore, and so exhausted, but at least he was moving better. 

“I should probably stay out here,” Brandret stated, sliding out of Isenris’ hold as they came to a stop at the door.

“No,” Isenris scoffed. “You need to be in there. You have to stop him if he tries to eat me. Besides, it’s not like you had an issue watching earlier.” He reached into his satchel and pulled out his dragon heat kit. He flipped open the pouch.

“Shit, I’m going to need yours,” Isenris grimaced, looking at the empty slot where muscle relaxant would be. He was almost out of the oil as well. Brandret dug his own kit out of his bag and passed it to Isenris. 

“Really?” he asked, holding up the half empty vial of oil. 

“What?” Brandret shrugged. “I was bored.”

Isenris glared at him. Hopefully he would have enough oil between his kit and Brandret’s. He pushed the arena door slightly open to look in. Omery was pacing back and forth across the cavernous room, his tail flicking in irritation. He had stolen Arboth’s nest and already scorched the ground with his own dragon fire. Brandret was right, the dragon was minutes away from rampaging. Isenris wouldn’t have much time to prepare. Luckily he was still very loose from Arboth. He gently closed the door. 

“Turn around, I have to get ready,” Isenris told Brandret. He shrugged out of his tunic and tossed it over Brandret’s shoulder as the other man turned to face the wall. 

“I don’t know why you’re getting shy now,” Brandret complained. “We’ve already established that I was watching last time.” 

“Just, do it,” Isenris groused. “I’m about to fuck your dragon for you, so get over it if I want at least a little privacy.” He dropped his pants, kicking them off his feet and tossing them over Brandret’s other shoulder. He uncorked the muscle relaxant and swallowed the contents. He considered for a moment before chasing it with the painkiller. He already needed it and they hadn’t even gotten to the main event yet. He finally uncorked the oil vial from his own heat kit and poured the remainder on his fingers. 

He spread his legs a little, biting back a little noise as his muscles complained at the movement. He reached back, stretching to reach his hole. He easily slipped the first two fingers in, barely feeling a stretch. He went ahead and slid the third finger in, still feeling little resistance. 

“What’s taking so long?” Brandret said crossly.

“I have no intention of letting your dragon fuck me to death,” Isenris bit back, pushing his pinky in alongside the other three. He bit back a moan as he finally met resistance. Delicious pain raced along his nerve endings. “I have to make sure I can take him.” 

Brandret caught whatever smartass reply he had in his throat as a roar ripped through the door. He turned to look wide eyed at Isenris, dropping his clothes on the ground.

“We’re out of time,” Brandret breathed. Isenris nodded. He pulled his fingers out of himself, and wiped his hand on Brandret’s tunic.

“Gross,” Brandret grumbled, looking at the oil stain on his shirt. Isenris ignored him. He pushed the door open, took a deep breath, and strolled into the room.

Omery was on the other side of the arena, gouging the stone wall with his claws. He turned as soon as Isenris entered, eyeing the naked human. 

Isenris was hyper aware of his movements as he walked towards Omery’s stolen nest. The dragon never stopped looking at him. Behind him he heard Brandret step into the room and softly close the door. He could feel Brandret’s eyes on his ass. Isenris felt his breath quicken; there was no turning back now. 

Omery half flew, half ran towards the nest as Isenris climbed into it. He came to a stop at the edge, curiously eyeing Isenris, his head tilted to the side. There was a slighty rumbling in his chest, almost like a purr, as he looked Isenris up and down. Slowly Omery leaned forward, rubbing his head against Isenris’ chest. 

“Hey there,” Isenris cooed, rubbing Omery’s nose. He wasn’t sure how Omery would react to him. They had never really interacted before. However, Arboth was his dragon, and Omery did not like Arboth. It was a toss up to whether Omery would mate Isenris, or fight him. 

Omery tensed as he lowered his head. He breathed deeply, snorting before pulling back. Isenris glanced over at Brandret, worry crossing his face. His focus was broken as Omery headbutted him, knocking him over. Isenris gasped, landing painfully on his hands and knees. Omery pressed his face against him again, this time sniffing his ass. Omery huffed, warm air ghosting across Isenris’ cheeks. 

Isenris was shaking slightly. He tried to fight it, he hated anytime Brandret saw him as weak, but he was scared. Omrey nudged him, almost knocking Isenris flat on his face.

“It’s okay,” Isenris tried soothingly. “I’m just here to help you.” 

Isenris gasped as he felt something warm and wet brush across his soft pucker. He looked over his shoulder to see Omery’s tongue disappear back into his mouth. Omery paused, thinking for a moment before licking Isenris right between the cheeks again. Isenris shuddered at the feeling. 

Omery’s tongue pressed forward, pushing into his hole. Isenris moaned at the feeling. It was so different than anything he had done before with a dragon. Every other time the dragon had been so concerned with mating him that they hadn’t taken any time to explore his body.

Isenris shifted uncomfortably as Omery pushed his tongue in deeper. He gasped as the organ brushed past his prostate. His nerves were still so sensitive from the fucking he’d received earlier. He found himself squirming, not sure if he was trying to pull away from the invading tongue or push it in farther. Isenris’ cock began to swell as the dragon continued his efforts. 

“Ah,” Isenris gasped, as Omery pulled his tongue back, only to quickly shove it back in. 

“What’s he doing?” Brandret asked, he stood at the edge of nest, waiting to see if Omery would react to his presence. 

“I’m not sure,” Isenris gasped, between thrusts of Omery’s tongue. “Arboth’s never done this before.” 

Omery growled slightly, pulling his head back to look between the two humans. He glanced around the room, looking for the other dragon. Satisfied that Arboth wasn’t actually there, Omery lowered his head and thrust his tongue back into Isenris.

Isenris groaned as Omery’s tongue pressed even deeper. Dragons had amazingly long tongues. He could feel his tongue deep in his gut. The girth of the organ was impressive as well, not as thick as Arboth had been, but definitely thicker than his four fingers. 

“He might be trying to get the scent of-” Isenris started, but paused before saying Arboth’s name again. It was obvious that Omery knew the name of his rival, and the last thing he wanted to do was anger the dragon with his powerful jaws right near his body. “You know who, off me. Last several clutches I’ve been leaking the dragon’s come for days.” 

“Must be it,” Brandret replied softly. His pupils were blown wide as he looked over Isenris’ body, staring at where he dragon lapped at his hole. Isenris smirked, knowing how turned on Brandret was by watching his dragon ream him.

He moaned as Omery pulled his tongue out slowly, sparking every one of Isenris’ nerves on the way out. The dragon leaned in again, snuffling against his flesh. Isenris shivered at the feeling of his rough scales against his flesh. Apparently satisfied, Omery moved over Isenris.

Isenris braced himself as he felt Omery’s dick line up with his hole. He spread his thighs a little bit farther, trying to keep himself as open as possible for the dragon.

He groaned as the dragon slowly pushed in. Omery was larger in every aspect than Arboth was. Even though he was already well fucked out, he still felt a burning stretch in his muscles as the dragon penetrated him. 

“Ah,” he gasped when the head of Omery’s cock popped through the ring of muscles. He felt so full already and there was still so much more of Omery to take in. He felt himself shaking, muscles already aching at this different position. He normally took a dragon while lying on his back, but he hadn’t taken a chance to flip over, and this new position pressed Omery into different parts of his body. 

His nerves screamed as the dragon kept pushing in. He found himself gasping for breath, trying to breathe through the fullness. Finally Omery started to pull back out, but Isenris wasn’t fooled; he braced himself for the next thrust. He felt himself skid forward a few inches as the dragon thrust in, deeper this time. 

He gave a little whimper as Omery continued to slowly thrust in and out, working Isenris open. This new position gave in to new pleasure as Omery hit nerves he had never felt before.

Above him, Isenris heard a groan. He had almost forgotten that Brandret was in the room with them. He looked at the other rider. Brandret had his pants open and his dick out. He was fisting himself in time with Omery’s thrust. His thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, occasionally smearing the pre-come around. 

Omery finally bottomed out against Isenris’ ass. He groaned at how full it all felt. He could swear Omery was pressed up against his lungs. He looked down and could see a small bump, definitely Omery’s dick, pressed against his stomach. Omery ground against him, shifting his cock within Isenris, causing him to see stars. 

“Fuck,” he swore. His toes curled as pleasure coursed through his body. His eyes fluttered closed as his body rocked with Omery’s thrusts. All thoughts were lost as he panted loudly with each thrust. His body began to move in time with Omery’s thrusts, pressing back against the dragon, searching for more. 

He opened his eyes when he felt something warm and moist against his lips. He looked up to see Brandret standing in front of him, hard dick right at his head level. Brandret tried to press in again, but Isenris pursed his lips.

“You paid me to fuck your dragon, not you,” Isenris told him, glaring up at the other man.

“Come on, you’re the one that demanded I be in here for this,” Brandret groaned, still pumping his cock slightly. “I’ll pay you two more gold?”

Isenris rolled his eyes. Whatever, it wasn’t like he wasn’t already having sex for money. He sighed and opened his mouth. 

Brandret thrust in the second Isenris opened his mouth. He groaned, thrusting as far as he could into the wet heat of Isenris’ mouth. 

Isenris felt overwhelmed. He had never blown a man before. He wrapped his lips over his teeth and held his mouth open. It seemed to work well enough for Brandret. The other rider buried his hand in Isenris’ hair, holding his head still as he thrust into his mouth. 

Isenris found it hard to breath between the dragon punching the breath out of his lungs and the dick in his mouth blocking his air way. He felt light headed. Omery keened, his thrusts speeding up. He was nearing his orgasm. 

Brandret thrust his cock deeper into his mouth. Isenris felt him hit the back of his throat, and his eyes watered. He tried to pull his head back a little, but Brandret dug his fingers deeper into his hair, holding him in place. He felt drool dribble out of the corners of his mouth, unable to swallow it back down around the cock in his mouth. 

Omery’s powerful thrusts pushed him forward just a little, making him sink deeper onto Brandret’s cock. He felt the head begin to push down his throat. He could do nothing to stop it, just let himself be carried away by the motion of the two cocks inside him.

Omery slammed in hard enough to make Isenris see stars. Isenris moaned, feeling dragon come spurt into his guts, filling him in one powerful blast. Omery rutted against him softly, rubbing his cock against Isenris’ sensitive insides. Isenris moaned deep in his throat as he felt his gut start to bloat with Omery’s load. 

Brandret’s grip on his hair tightened. He was getting close himself. He thrust his cock into Isenris’ mouth a few more times before pulling Isenris off. Isenris moaned in pain as Brandret’s grip on his scalp tightened. 

Isenris panted for breath now that his airway was free. He watched as Brandret jerked his cock with his free hand, and barely closed his eyes before Brandret’s hot come painted his face.

“That’s so gross,” he complained, feeling the fluid drip down his cheek. 

His objections died down quickly though as he felt Omery’s cock widden. He breathed as deeply as he could, bracing himself. He could feel his body stretch, trying to make room for the egg. He shifted his stance, getting one hand around his own cock. 

His back arched, hips thrusting forward, trying to find his release. Burning pain sparked up his system, mixing with blinding pleasure as his orgasm wash over him. He was vaguely aware of the egg plopping into his gut as his arm stopped supporting him and he crashed into the dirt. 

He lay there, panting in a heap in the middle of the nest, his ass still up in the air, Omery’s cock still deep inside of him. He let out a soft moan when Omery gave two last thrusts before pulling out, his ass making an audible pop noise when the dragon pulled free. 

He didn’t want to move ever again. His gut felt heavy with dragon come and the egg, weighing him down to this spot. Every muscle ached, despite the painkiller he had taken earlier. Come ran down his legs, pooling in the dirt beneath him, caking his legs and hips in mud. He could feel Brandret’s come drying on his face, itching slightly, but he couldn’t be bothered to scratch it. 

“You’re a fucking mess,” Brandret commented, squatting down to poke Isenris’ cheek. 

“Fuck you,” Isenris groaned. He blearily looked up at the other rider. Brandret had already righted his clothes. He didn’t look like he had been wrecked watching Omery fuck Isenris just minutes before. He looked every part a prince, and Isenris hated him for it. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to the infirmary,” Brandret said, pulling on Isenris’ arm.

“Nooo,” Isenris moaned.Brandret glared at him, pulling harder. 

Isenris stirred just enough to pull his arm out of Brandret’s grip.

“Fine,” Brandret huffed. “Stay here then. I’m going to go get Omery back into the stables, and if you aren’t ready to go by the time I get back, I will rouse the entire fort and have them carry you back to Acryn.” He tossed Isenris’ clothes on the ground next to him and went to go retrieve his dragon. 

Isenris laid there until he heard the door to the stables close. He moaned as he rolled over, feeling the egg shifting to rest heavily against his spine. He rubbed a hand over his bloated gut. He felt so full, it almost hurt. He stifled a noise as he pressed against the flesh. He felt a spurt between his legs as a rush of liquid left his hole. 

He rubbed his hands against his stomach again, hard, groaning as the come rushed out of his body. It felt so good, relieving the pressure in his gut. His hands pushed the egg around, rolling it against his nerves, ripping a moan out of his throat.

He felt his cock stir against his stomach as he continued to push the come out of his body. He moved a hand down to wrap around the shaft, stroking it lazily. His eyes fell closed as pleasure softly ebbed through his body. He bit his lip, as he sped up his hands. The one on his belly rubbed up, brushing across his nipples.

His eyes shot open when he heard someone clear their throat. Brandret was standing at the top of the nest, looking at Isenris. Isenris could see a bulge in his pants, obviously he wasn’t going to complain about Isenris not being dressed yet.

“We should get going,” Isenris said, trying to push himself up. He was too weak though, and quickly flopped back down to the ground. “You’re going to have to help me.” 

Brandret scrambled into the nest, but he didn’t help Isenris up. Instead he knelt down between Isenris’ knees, knees squelching in the mess. 

“What are yo-” Isenris started but cut off as Brandret grabbed his cock. He stroked it absently as he touched Isenris’ belly with his free hand. Isenris groaned, letting his eyes fall closed. His stretched skin was so sensitive. Brandret pressed down against the bulge of the egg, pulling a whimper from Isenris.

“It’s so incredible,” Brandret said softly, rubbing small circles around the egg. The movement caused it to shift in Isenris’ body. He let go of Isenris’ cock, fingers trailing down, stroking Isenris skin, as he reached his hole. 

“You’re so loose," he said, poking his swollen rim. He started to work his pants loose hissing as he freed his erection. He gave it a few pumps smearing it with his pre-come. 

Isenris gasped as he felt Brandret line up his cock. Brandret hushed him, rubbing soothing circles around his belly. Isenris melted into the touch, barely moving as Brandret pushed into his body. 

“You can barely feel it, can you?” Brandret asked, slowly fucking him. “You’re so loose. I could put my fist in there and you wouldn’t feel it.” Isenris moaned. “I could do anything to you, and you wouldn’t care.” He wrapped his free hand around Isenris’ dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He sped up his thrusts, causing the egg inside of Isenris to rock, sending pleasure surging through his body. 

“Ahh, ah,” Isenris gasped as his muscles tensed, his second orgasm crashed over him, taking him by surprise. He shuddered through it, nerves over sensitive as Brandret sped up his fucking, finally coming in him with a grunt. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Brandret pulled out. He stood up, and straightened his clothings.

“Come on, this time we really do have to get you out of here.” Isenris let himself be pulled to his feet. He stumbled a little as he tried to get dressed. He leaned heavily against Brandret as he pulled his pants on. Acryn had given him a loose pair of drawstring pants after he had birthed Arboth’s eggs. They were no longer loose thanks to his new egg, but they did at least cover him.

“I’m going to sleep for a day after I get this egg out,” Isenris groused as Brandret tried to help him out of the nest.

“Right,” Brandret agreed. “And here I figured you’d be challenging me to a duel tomorrow.” He supported Isenris as they slowly made their way to the door. “I guess I’ll just keep working on my career while you laze around in bed all day.”

“Fuck you.” 

The hallway was quiet as they made their way to the infirmary. It was still early enough that no one else in the fort was awake. Brandret half carried him into the infirmary, and helped him back onto his cot. 

“I’ll go get Acryn,” Brandret said. “You just... stay here.” Isenris already had his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

Isenris woke when a glass of cold water was thrown in his face. He gasped awake, trying to start out of bed only to be stopped as his sore muscles screamed at him.

“Really, you rouse me at this ungodly hour because you couldn’t help but get fucked by another dragon, and I find you asleep?” Acryn yelled.

“I’m up,” Isenris said, eyes wide. He tried to sit up, but Acryn pushed him back down on the bed. 

“No no, stay down,” Acryn said, he moved around Isenris and undid he pants. “This will go fast and I can go back to bed if you just cooperate.” He pulled down Isenris’ pants, tsking at the mess of dirt and come covering him. “Really, I have nothing better to do than your laundry?” he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. “Your lover boy has gone to get an incubator. We’ll get started once he’s back.”

Isenris dozed as they waited for Brandret to return. He was vaguely aware of Acryn bustling around the infirmary, gathering clean sheets and pants for him. He barely moved when Acryn sponged some of the mess between his legs away. He finally opened his eyes again as he heard Brandret return with the incubator. 

“Okay let’s get this over with,” Acryn groused. He took a seat on a stool between Isenris’ legs. “Go ahead and start pushing.” 

Isenris bared down on the egg. His muscles protested. He shook with the effort, but couldn’t hold it. Tears welled at the edge of his eyes. He tried again, this time he felt the egg shift slightly, but it wasn’t nearly enough. 

“I can’t,” he panted.

“You remember what I’m going to do then,” Acryn told him.

“Do it,” Isenris told him.

“You,” Acryn motioned for Brandret. “Get up there.” Brandret moved next to Isenris and took his hand. “I wouldn’t do that unless you want him to actually break your hand this time.” Brandret immediately let go of him. “Hold him down. Keep him from moving too much.” Brandret grabbed his shoulders and pressed them into the cot. 

‘Are you ready?”Acryn asked. Isenris took a few deep breaths before nodding.

Acryn pushed down, hard, on Isenris’ stomach right above the bulge of the egg. Isenris almost jack knifed off the bed, but Brandret barely managed to hold him down. Brandret hadn’t expected Isenris to move so fast after all his lethargy. 

Acryn pushed down again.

“It hurts,” Isenris moaned, tears streaming out of his eyes. He should have charged Brandret double to go through this hell. 

“I know, I know,” Acryn said soothingly. “We just have to get it out, then you can go to sleep.” He pushed again. This time the egg moved lower; it was finally in position. 

Isenris moaned in pain as Acryn pushed again.This time he could feel the egg start to push out. He let out a whimper as with one last push, it popped out into Acryn’s waiting hand. Brandret let go of Isenris’ shoulders, taking a step back. 

~*~

It was awkward now. It hadn’t been awkward in the arena when he had had his dick in Isenris’ mouth and ass, but now that he was here, watching the other rider drift off to sleep, it was weird. Too intimate or something. 

“How much did you pay him?” Acryn asked, coming back over to where Brandret was standing. 

“I don’t know- “

“Cut the bullshit,” Acryn said. “He hates you, that much was abundantly clear. I can’t help but notice that even though it was your dragon that went into rut, he was the person I just pulled an egg out of.” 

‘Maybe he just likes it,” Brandret supplied. 

“Then why are your knees covered in dragon come?”Acryn asked, 

“I had to help him up,” Brandret replied. 

“Hmm, did you help him up with your dick?” Acryn asked, motioning to all of Brandret. He looked down and sure enough, he was covered in come from his last fuck with Isenris. 

“Whatever you paid him, double it,” Acryn told him. “And don’t you dare ever mess with my patient again, or I will find a new way of incubating eggs.” 

“Whatever,” Brandret huffed. He dropped a few more gold coins on the table beside Iseris. He looked over at Acryn to see the old man still glaring at him so he added a few more to the pile before stalking back to the rider barracks.

~*~

When Isenris woke up the next morning, Acryn was already up and about in the infirmary, tending to the three incubators against the wall. 

“Don’t get up,” he warned Isenris, noticing the young man was awake. He poured a glass of water for him and added the contents of a vial. “Drink this.”

“What is it?” Isenris asked, eying the liquid cautiously. 

“Doctor’s orders,” Acryn growled. He sat his stool down beside Isenris’ cot.

“Jenro owes me a favor,” Acryn started. “I wrote to him this morning, calling it in. He’s going to confirm with the dragon council that he and Eadlas stayed through till this morning. When Omery went into rut suddenly, Eadlas was the one who took his egg. We removed the egg as Jenro had an assignment to complete this morning.” 

“What about Brandret?” Isenris asked.

“He left this morning at the crack of dawn. He also left you a very generous tip.” Acryn looked pointedly at the pile of coins on the side table. 

Isenris blushed. “He was afraid of taking the egg,” Isenris admitted. “I agreed to do it in his place.”

“That wasn’t dragon come on your face,” Acryn stated. “You’re playing with fire, son.” 

“It was just the heat of the moment,” Isenris assured him. “It won’t happen again.” 

“Make sure it doesn’t,” Acryn said, standing. “You know the dragon council doesn’t approve of riders in a relationship. I’m sure not even the king could sway them from this.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “You’re on bedrest for three days, and light activity for two weeks. We will reassess then.”

With that, he left Isenris to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to ask when I first posted this, but I need some help for a thing. I've been trying to think of Halloween themed monsters that are not vampires or werewolves. So far I have giant spiders, slimes, and ghosts. Does anyone else have any ideas?


End file.
